Paci-Fire
|image = S2e18 Pacifier.png |first = The Last Mabelcorn (pictured) |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Matt Chapman |inspiration = |# = |case = |species = Demon |abilities = Flight |weaknesses = |environment = Gravity Falls, Oregon |diet = |alias = |alliance = |goal = To party and "get weird" |home = Unknown dimension (former) Fearamid (formerly) |family = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Partying Time punch |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = Sucked back into the nightmare realm |quote = "I have butchered millions, on countless moons ." }} is a demon and an interdimensional criminal from an unknown dimension who appears during the events of Weirdmageddon. History Background Eons before the events of the series Paci-Fire indulged in criminal activities such as murder on countless moons before being called together by Bill Cipher, along with 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Hectorgon, Keyhole, Kryptos, Teeth, Pyronica, and Xanthar. Season 2 In "The Last Mabelcorn," after Ford receives Bill's warning that Weirdmageddon is coming, Paci-Fire is briefly seen on an image of a wheel with symbols. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the cold open, Bill introduces Paci-Fire with the rest of his demon friends to the residents of Gravity Falls. Afterwards, on Main Street, Paci-Fire and the other demons watch Bill turn Ford into a golden statue and taunt Dipper before burning the ''Journals''. Later in the episode, Paci-Fire is seen drinking Time Punch with Keyhole and enjoying the "V.I.P." party Bill is having at the Fearamid until Time Baby and the Time Police crash the party. To the demons' delight, Bill vaporizes Time Baby and his squadron. The party then continues as Paci-Fire and the other demons rejoice over Time Baby's presumed death. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Paci-Fire and the rest of Bill's friends attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos across the world, only to collide with an invisible barrier. Paci-Fire complains that it might have broken something, but Bill angrily tells it to "walk it off." In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Paci-Fire participates in the battle against the Shacktron. Following Bill Cipher's defeat, it was sucked back to the nightmare realm along with the other nightmares. Appearance Paci-Fire has the appearance of a demonic dark-grey baby with enormous black horns, a pink bull-like nose, glowing red eyes, and a black devil like tail.Image of Paci-Fire's tail It also has a second face on its torso sucking a titular red pacifier. Paci-Fire also has a gold cross on its massive forehead with an eye similar to Bill's at its center and a red aura around its body. Sightings Quotes Trivia *In the early character design for Paci-Fire, instead having the gold cross on its forehead, it had the Zodiac. Additionally, Paci-Fire originally had a tattoo on its left shoulder and a large flame-like aura around its body.Paci-Fire's concept art *Of all the demons, its appearance most closely resembles traditional depictions of demons. ru:Пустышка Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Demons Category:Males